narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First Round: Odayaka vs. Kurisu Taizen
Kurisu Taizen, looked at the valley. "It seems we are here." "Yes," mused Odayaka, "we are. Now, let's start." He hurtled a lightning-charged kunai at his opponent. "Lightning based attacks eh ?" Kurisu poined at the kunai and negated the attack with his own lightning. " I didn't expect that to give you any trouble, but someone had to start the fight." Odayaka got into a guard stance. "Tch...I haven't started it...but, okay." Ranei mutters as he walks off the battlefield. Begin! "Chidori!" Kurisu rammed it into the lake, sending it towards his opponent. "Fire Style: Scalding Razor!" A large slashing flame struck out, stopping Kurisu in his tracks, and turning to steam when it hit the water. Ween the air cleared, Odayaka was behind Kurisu, and kicked him in the back. Kurisu pulled off a substitution jutsu with a loose rock. He shot a small burst of lighning at Odayaka. Odayaka absorbed the weak lightning with his own chakra. "I know the Lightning Mind has more in store for me than that!" he yelled, racing towards Kurisu. "You are correct. " Kurisu used his raiton, and magnified a punch aimed at Odayaka's right arm. Odayaka dodged, but wasn't quite fast enough. He clutched his shoulder in pain, massaging the shocked nerves. "I will show you, why I hold the title of "Most Powerful Lightning User in History." Kursiu proclaimed, staring his his opponent down coldly. " I don't doubt that, but I'm no amateur myself." Odayaka grinned, and performed a few handsigns. Immediately sparks began to dance around his opponent. Lightning Style:Interference!" Kurisu summoned Kazesu, a wind style summons and sliced through the lightning. "Perfect, it worked. I needed a little more time to think." Odayaka prepared another Scalding Razor and struck at Kurisu. "Kazesu, return. I would like to have fun. " Kurisu at that time, grew a chakra cloak. Odayaka visibly braced himself. "Demon chakra... So, the rumors are true. This is going to be one wild bull fight." Kursiu lunged at Odayaka with tremendous force. "Lightning Style: Lightning rod." The jutsu caught Odayaka off guard, and he knew the Raikage was too fast for him to dodge this time. So, instead, he activated a jutsu of his own. "Lightning Style: Arm of Thunder!" He lashed out with his chakra-covered arm, stopping the jutsu and catching Kurisu hard in the side. "Finally, an end to the playing around." "You ready to play for Keeps ?" Kurisu mused. "Oh yeah." said Odayaka. "Sonic Flame!" Small fires appeared over all of his pores. He roared loudly, and they flared into large jets of flame. "Let's go!" "Hmm. Prepare to feel the power of the Raikage." Kurisu calmly stated as his body was now flowing with lightning. Odayaka emitted a shriek, and the flames tilted forwards, striking at the Raikage. Kurisu went up to one tail, and blocked the attack with a chakra arm. "Well, looks like I'm making an impression." WIth a raw howl, Odayaka charged, the fires now nearly ten feet long. "Kurisu opened his eyes, aimed at the fire. When he openined his eyes, the fire was gone. The fire quickly grew back from his pores, but Odayaka was shocked. "Wha-?!" Kurisu immediatly appereaed behind his opponent, and shot the fire at Odayaka. "I captured your attack." "A nice trick, but my sonic flames are under my command." Odayaka grinned as the fires joined with those growing from his pores. Then he leapt at the enemy. "Hmm." Kurisu opened his eyes again. "One tailed strong ball." Eyes widening, Odayaka felt desperation. He hurriedly performed a single hand sign, and a large scale appeared in a puff of smoke. He sheltered behind the massive shield, as an enormous force swept over him. When it had passed, he dismissed the charred scale, and stood up shakily. "That was close." Kurisu knew his opponent was fearful, but he continue with his strongest attacks. "Summoning Jutsu: Kazesu." He also added, "Fire Style: Blaze of Glory." Now, he had a wind enhanced fire that water couldn't put out. "Well, this is getting interesting. Summoning Jutsu! Protowani!" In another puff of smoke, the terrestrial alligator appeared before him. Taking in the situation quickly, Protowani used his chakra to gather earth about him and his summoner, weathering the blow. After the fire had stopped, Odayaka remained hidden in the pod of earth, performing hand signs quickly, preparing his jutsu. At that moment in the battle, Kurisu shot through the earth with a lghtning rod. Show me your lightning jutsu. As soon as the earth exploded around him, Odayaka made his move. He desummoned Protowani, then leapt back, finishing off his jutsu. "Fire Style: Torchlit World!" Several rings of flame surrounded his fingers, casting eerie shadow about him. He knew that to his opponent, those shadows were spots his eyes didn't even register. He controlled Kurisu's eyesight, and the Raikage might not even notice! Kurisu was sharp, he caught onto the fact that something was wrong. He activated his Sharingan. Odayaka saw the Sharingan activate. "I don't know that that will help you. You see, this is a unique genjutsu. It isn't a mere illusion. The shadows I cast are so dark the human eye simply doesn register them. There's nothing to see through, for the cause of the genjutsu is you!" He moved the flames slightly, so that he was invisible to Kurisu. Time to make a move, he thought. "Genjutsu does not work on lightning clones." Kurisu mused before he exploded. With the lightning flying towards Odayaka. As the lightning fell short by little more than an arm's length, Odayaka laughed. "I told you, this is no ordinary genjutsu! It works on all who see it. The proof of it is here. Your perception was off." Then he grinned. "And it still is." Suddenly breaking the perception-altering jutsu, he revealed himself directly in front of the Raikage, covered in a flaming aura, with a fiery shape in his hands. "Kagama!" He thrust the technique at Kurisu from point-blank range. "Hmm. Ancient Ninja Art: Barrier of Biju." This stops anything short of a biju strong ball. Gritting his teeth, Odayaka retreated. "This is getting tough... I might have to break out the big guns soon." Kurisu looked at his opponent, with a calm gaze across his face. "Earth Style: Mud Wall." All Out! Growling, Odayaka thought, Well, I'm running out of tricks here... I guess it's time to fight at my best! He performed several hand signs. Suddenly, the ground began to heave violently, destroying the mud wall. From cracks in the ground smoke poured up. "Summoning Jutsu! Desmatowani!" He felt the presence of the crocodile underground, and made contact. He smirked. "Thanks to this creature, I have enough chakra to rival the Yonbi. You'll need a bit more than that puny tail to fight me now!" And he swept a wave of chakra at Kurisu. "Fine." Kurisu went to the Five tails, and then launch a strong ball. Albeit, it missed. Odayaka shot several Flaming Crescents at Kurisu. "Hmm." Kurisu sighed. The flaming cresents hit Kurisu dead center, but they passed through him. The real Kurisu was behind him, who has followed the "fake" strong ball. In reallity, Kurisu was still in the one tailed transformation. "Phaw!" spat Odayaka. "Cheap Tricks won't stop me. You'll need some real power to do that!" And he performed a complex series of hand signs. "Mind Hum!" Immediately a low sound began to buzz throughout the air. "Let's see how far I'll need to take this jutsu." Already, the sound was reaching a level to hurt his opponent's ears and make his head ring. Kurisu began to show signs of pain, as well disorentation. "''Impressive, how shall I escape this ?" ''Kurisu thought for a while, and then came to a conclusion. He immediatly transformed in to the Five tailed form. "Well, let's see if that's real this time." Odayaka increased the power of the jutsu. The sound suddenly began to reverberate everywhere, powerful enough to break bones and sanity in a normal human. "This oughtta do something." Kurisu merely looked at him. He then flicked his wrist and sent Odayaka back. On one knee, Odayaka knew he couldn't hold the jutsu for long, so he focused it on Kurisu's chest. Even in his Jinchuriki form, he would feel that. Kurisu when combimned with his biju and raiton, dodged effortlessley. Albeit before he reached him, he stopped. He gazed at Odayaka, and was behind him in a split second. He punched at him with his chakra arm. That chakra was deadly, so Odayaka was forced to release the jutsu. Too slow to block, he instead cried out with his mind to Desmatowani.The summons quickly responded. With a flick of his mighty tail, the crocodile set the earth beneath Kurisu heaving, separating them. Kurisu kicked the summons, with it dissapereing in a puff of smoke. As the scale that had been kicked vanished, Desmatowani retreated back under the earth. It was not made for battle. It was a chakra supplier, not a brawler. Odayaka then quickly retreated. "''I will draw him out." ''Kurisu then released the Five tailed strong ball, destroying everything in it's path.